


Team

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is a part of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team

Bruce knows that the Hulk is useful to the team.  
So sometimes he feels that,   
They just keep him around for the Other Guy.  
SHIELD is wary of him.  
Most of his teammates tip toe around him.  
Tony and Clint are exceptions.  
Tony because the Hulk fascinates him.  
Clint tries to get to know Bruce.  
Not because of the Hulk,  
But because he wants to be Bruce's friend.  
Clint also doesn't fear the Hulk.  
Slowly Bruce starts to feel as though he is the part of the team.  
Others start to get to know him.  
He falls for Clint.  
Who brings him out of his shell.  
He is surprised when Clint,  
Returns his feelings.  
Bruce for the first time feels like he belongs.  
This is his team.


End file.
